


Return to the Rift

by DeeNomilk



Series: Tashok the Dragonborn [22]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Riften, impromptu business deals, riften cheers Tash up, tash has frustrations with her current state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeNomilk/pseuds/DeeNomilk
Summary: Tashok stops by the Rift on her way back home following the events at the College of Winterhold and the subsequent aftermath.





	Return to the Rift

**Author's Note:**

> Not much happens here plot-wise, aside from Tash being frustrated and conflicted over what happened.

Tashok runs her hand through Pearl’s fur absent-mindedly, frowning. Pearl is perched on her good shoulder, nestled between her neck and backpack. His fur is slightly cold due to the crisp morning air, but is already warming with the rise of the sun shining down on them. The sun isn’t quite enough to banish the chill that’s settled deep inside of Tashok, however.

Between her trip from Winterhold to the Rift, she’s had to cancel her bound bow five times and use a one-handed weapon whenever fighting bandits and at one point, a necromancer. She keeps forgetting about her injured shoulder, only remembering it when she goes to pull the string and her arm stays trapped within the sling.She’s also had to refuse helping others with fighting-related favours and errands many times, leaving her with a heavy guilt settling deep within her stomach. Worst still, despite getting back into the Jarl of Winterhold's good graces following their cooperation in repairing Winterhold, she can't seem to shake the feeling that she did the wrong thing.

Every once in a while, she’ll bend down and pluck at some jazbay, only occasionally asking her friends to help her hold one of the stems while she pulls. It'd be a waste to leave it. The Rift is one of the few places that grows jazbay grapes consistently! At first they would grumble about it, but a well placed pout convinced them to crouch down and help collect the fruits.

"Maybe I can make a pie with it later!" Tashok half-promises as a reward.

She’s beginning to feel rather useless. She hasn’t been able to make any potions, baked Inigo any sweetrolls or helped Lucien with his archery skills, or lack thereof. She mentally kicks herself. If she’d taken the time to teach him archery properly _before_ getting injured, this wouldn’t be as much of a problem.

She sees a group of Nord men sitting around near the road, drinking and laughing loudly amongst themselves. She tries to make herself small, hoping not to attract their attention too much. Whether or not Nords will be hostile to her is often up to chance, and with the alcohol factoring in she worries it will let loose otherwise restrained opinions. She isn't quite in the mood to deal with conflict right now. 

Her heart begins to beat faster when they do in fact, notice her and her friends. One speaks to the other two and strides towards her quickly, though somewhat wobbly She braces herself.

“Hail friend!” he practically shouts, grinning from ear to ear. “It’s good to see another soul enjoying this fine day!”

He must be quite drunk, or particularly inept at reading emotions. Nothing about Tashok radiates «enjoyment» at this point in time.

“Ah, but you look tired…” he says, perhaps noting some of her discomfort after all. “Come, share a bottle of Honningbrew mead with me!”

She blinks, a bit surprised at the turn of events. Still, she does enjoy mead, and has a few bottles in her bag right now. She looks to her friends for approval, and they simply give her a «why not» shrug.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” she offers a shy smile, while setting her backpack down. “Here, I’ve even got that Honningbrew!”

“Excellent! Nothing like fine spirits to raise your…” the man pauses, deep in thought, before his face illuminates with an epiphany. “Well, spirits!”

Tashok chuckles at this.

They settle on a nearby rock, the other two men sending cheers and smiles at the new group.

“Guess it is a pretty nice day…” Tashok admits as she takes in the warm golds and reds around her. The Rift is much warmer than even Falkreath, and hasn’t quite settled into the winter yet.

“Of course it is! Nothing like mead to warm up your insides while the sun warms up your outside!” one of the other Nords tilts his bottle her way before taking a swig.

“I have to say I’m surprised.” Tashok says after she takes her own sip. “We’re so close to Riften, I’d’ve thought you’d prefer Black-Briar mead…”

“Ugh, that swill?!” the first Nord says in disgust. “I’d rather drink mammoth drool.”

“Ew.” Tashok winces, letting out a small laugh. “I wouldn’t know, I never tried it.”

“Don’t. Might as well be poisoning yourself.” another Nord chimes in.

Tashok smiles at the scandalized look on the Nords’ faces, finishing her drink and bidding them farewell. She continues to travel until she reaches the familiar gates of Riften, and the even more familiar market.

Suddenly her huge travel pack starts to feel much heavier than usual, and so she pushes the doors to the Bee and the Barb open.

“Two rooms please!” she tells Keerava. “This thing’s weighing me down…”

“Of course. It’s yours until tomorrow.” Keevara hands her two keys, one of which goes to Inigo.

“Thank you my friend, though I may not use this much!” Inigo smiles. “Riften is always full of invigorating smells. Do mind your arm.”

“I heard there’s a temple of Mara here.” Erandur says. “Mind if I take a look?”

“Not at all! I’m sure Dinya’s going to be thrilled to meet you!” Tashok gives him a small smile. “Tell her hello for me. I might not get the chance to stop by the temple myself.”

She drops her pack into the room and stuffs a few items she’s willing to part with into her much smaller, easier to carry satchel, before heading out. She's about to cross the threshold of her room when Pearl lets out a loud meow of protest, trotting towards her, affronted.

"You wanna come with me?" she bends down to him. "You sure you don't wanna sleep?"

Whether Pearl does understand her or not, he coos haughtily before jumping on her knees, giving him quick access to her shoulders. Once he's returned to his rightful spot, he curls around her neck and purrs.

"Suit yourself." she smirks, descending the stairs carefully as to not topple her beloved cat over.

“I’m going to stay here.” Lucien tells her as he takes a seat in the tavern. “Catch up on my research.”

“Enjoy!” she waves to him as she slinks out the doors.

Riften is as lovely as ever, despite the strong fish smell. Now Tashok may be biased, but she does have a soft spot for the smell of water-soaked wood and fresh fish. She finally stops in front of Brand-Shei’s stall. He seems to be deep in conversation with Shadr, who’s debating between two different pairs of gloves.

Best not bother him right now.

She approaches the stall and begins to look at the many items sitting atop the counter in case she sees anything of use. Her eyes fall on a book: 16 Accords of Madness, v. XII, and she wonders if she’s read this one already. She faintly remembers reading something with a similar title, but which volume it was eludes her.

It was a three character number, wasn’t it? Or was it two?

It had to do with Sheogorath and Hircine, she remembers that much.

She doesn’t notice that Brand-Shei has finished his transaction and is now looking at her in silence.

“Had a run in with some bandits?” Brand-Shei finally asks her as she continues perusing his wares.

“Mh?” Tashok glances up, a bit lost.

“Your arm…” Brand-Shei clarifies, motioning to her sling. “Seems like you got injured.”

“Oh! Yes, I did, rather… Bandits didn’t do this, though.” Tashok says sadly. “I had to go through a ruin to get some staff. Fought something nasty inside.”

“That sounds dangerous. Glad you’re alright.”

Tashok chuckles.

“You and I both.” she says, before reaching into her pack apologetically. “Actually, I found some things in there I could sell you, if you’re interested… I don’t have my usual stock of potions because, well…”

She motions to her sling with a tilt of her chin.

“I’ll make sure to bring you more next time, though!” she promises.

“That sounds good.” Brand-Shei leans forward. “Let’s see what else you do have.”

During one of her many visits to Riften, Tashok had managed to strike a bit of an arrangement with Brand-Shei: he would buy her potions in bulk at a discounted price, then resell them and give her part of the profit. Healing potions and invisibility potions were the most in demand around Riften, and so Tashok made it a point to bring them as often as she could, despite Riften being a bit out of her way.

Still, she enjoyed her visits, and enjoyed the company of many of the residents. As such, the trip, as well as Inigo’s happiness at being in the Rift, was worth it. Seems that Erandur was also quite fond of the city. Then again, he found a way to enjoy every place she brought him to.

“Yes, well, here we are.” Tashok says as she pulls out an amulet. “This is an enchanted amulet… I checked the enchantment and it’s supposed to help you block attacks with your weapon.”

“I’ve heard of enchantments like these…” Brand-Shei takes the item in his hands, examining it. “How much?”

“You know I don’t know the prices of these things, how much do you think it’s worth?”

Brand-Shei leans back a bit, taking his chin between his fingers as he thinks.

“If I want to make a decent profit out of it… How about 130 septims?” he offers.

“Yeah, sure!” Tashok readily accepts the trade.

“Now, I managed to get my hands on more empty soul gems, since you bought out the last ones… Still interested?”

Tashok grins happily as Brand-Shei pushes various soul gems towards her.

“Oh yes, absolutely!” she practically jumps with excitement. “Thank you! Do you have any lockpicks?”

“Not very much… I only keep them in stock for you, you know.” Brand-Shei smirks, before frowning with concern. “Not picking a theft habit, are you?”

“No, just old doors and abandoned chests… You’d be surprised how many of these things are just… Lying around!”

“That’s good to know.” Brand-She’s smile returns. "Riften already has too many thieves if you ask me…”

Tashok has noticed the thief problem as well. More specifically, the Thieves’ Guild problem.Keerava has ranted about them quite extensively the last few times Tashok had stayed at the inn.

“I’ll bet…” Tashok says with concern. “I heard someone tried to rob your stand a while back, bit before I came here for the first time, actually.”

“Ugh, yes…” Brand-Shei winces. “I turned him in, but I shouldn’t have…”

“D'you take pity on him?”

“Not one bit…" Brand-Shei scoffs. "I turned him in but — he was one of Maven’s. Now I’m sure she’ll be out to get me… You don’t cross her and get away unscathed.”

Tashok frowns at this.

“That’s the fancy curt woman with black hair, right?” she asks. “The one who runs the meadery?”

“The one and only…” Brand-Shei sighs.

“I heard about her. She seems like a nasty person."

Brand-Shei’s eyes widen in panic as he practically leaps over the stand’s counter, knocking down a flagon in the process and clasps his hand across Tashok’s mouth.

“Are you insane?! You can’t be heard saying that!” he hisses, volume low as he glances about worriedly. He relaxes upon seeing that no one seems to have paid them any mind. “Are you trying to disappear?”

“Whfdspeer?” Tashok’s question is muffled by Brand-Shei’s hand still on her mouth.

Realizing this, Brand-Shei retracts it.

“What did you say?” he asks.

“Why would I disappear?” Tashok cocks her head to the side.

“She has connections… If she hears you saying anything bad about her, she won’t hesitate to get rid of you, permanently.”

Brand-Shei glances around again, more out of habit than actual worry of being heard. This further prickles at Tashok’s already eroded nerves. Maven is, in fact, scowling at them from Belimund’s forge when her eyes fall on them, but no more than usual. Tashok's been scowled at by many people in her life, and even more often by_ a certain_ _someone_, ever since she'd joined the College. All things considered, Maven's icy glare fails to have its intended effect on her. Quite the opposite, in fact.

“Well, I’m not scared of her!” she states a bit more forcefully than she normally would, her eyes narrowing at Maven.

“Wha- you should be!” Brand-Shei’s voice breaks from disbelief.

“I’ve fought hundreds of people, some very powerful.” Tashok says, hand on her hip. “And I’m still here, aren’t I? Whatever Maven has in store for me, I’ll take it on.”

Brand-Shei gapes.

“What’s gotten into you?” he asks.

“What?” Tashok pouts.

“You seem more… Frustrated than usual.”

“Well.. I, I guess I am!” Tashok admits. “I’m just… Tired of people like Maven?”

“Aren’t we all…” Brand-Shei says with the faintest hint of a smile. “You and Mjoll must get along well.”

“Funny that: I haven’t spoken to her that much at all! But maybe I should…”

“Better not. That’d be inviting even more trouble, if you ask me.”

Tashok sighs, mostly to herself.

“Yeah well, I seem to be doing that by just existing around here.” she chuckles dryly. “You wouldn’t believe how often I get attacked.”

“I told you, most people stick to the holds because it’s too dangerous out there…” Brand-Shei says. “Not that I want you to stop, mind you. You bring in good business. Always buying from us… Don’t tell her I said that, but even Grelka gets excited when you visit. You’re one of the few people who don’t seem bothered by her attitude and still buys from her.”

“Is it bad if I say I’m used to it?” Tashok chuckles weakly.

“I’d say it is, but then again, so are we…” Brand-Shei sighs. “Don’t forget to stop by Madesi’s stand, heard him saying he had some new things last week.”

“Oh, yes, thank you!”

“Ahem.” a voice cuts through their conversation.

The two of them turn to see Nivenor, arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently.

“If you’re quite done, I’d like to buy something.” she says crossly. “And the two of you are clearly just wasting my time.”

Tashok gives Brand-Shei an apologetic look.

“I’ll leave you be.” she says. “I’m leaving tomorrow morning, so we could catch up at the Bee and the Barb once you close your stall for the day.”

“Sounds good to me.” Brand-Shei nods.

Tashok turns her attention to the other stalls in the market as she hears Nivenor ramble about ‘unprofessionalism’ and ‘wasting time on the job’.

“I see you’ve returned!” a familiar husky voice draws her attention. Madesi, the jeweller, is leaning on his stand and smiling, or as much as one with his anatomy can smile, at Tashok. “Are you perhaps interested in more jewelry?”

“Sure!” Tashok smiles back. “The last few necklaces I enchanted turned out great, plus I was able to sell them for quite the price afterwards.”

“Y-you did?” Madesi blinks in surprise. “That’s… good.”

“Oh, something wrong?” Tashok worries that perhaps jewellers don’t appreciate people using their craft as enchantment practice. “I won’t do it again, if it bothers you…”

“It’s not that.” Madesi assures her. “It’s just, business around here has been scarce, and it surprised me that you’ve been able to succeed where I often fail. Perhaps I've been going about it wrong...”

“Maybe it’s just because I travel?” Tashok suggests. “I get so see more people? Sell to random people and all… I do keep some of these for myself, though…”

“You do?” Madesi seems pleased by this. “Which ones?”

“The earrings… See?” she pushes her hair out of the way. “Also the copper bracelet. I loved the detail on it too much to give it away.”

Madesi studies Tashok for a moment as she looks over some of his recently crafted rings, before settling on a small silver ring with flowers engraved on the side. 

“Can I buy this one?” she asks.

“Of course you can…” Madesi says, before hesitating for a moment. “Say… Brand-Shei told me you’ve struck a bit of a deal with him with your potions…”

“Yes?”

“Well, I was wondering if you’d be open to a similar arrangement with my jewelry. I sell them to you for a smaller price, you enchant them and sell them off for a higher price during your travels, and I get a cut?”

Tashok stops to think about the proposal. Is this feasible? She does travel a lot, so the only added work would be to visit the Rift more frequently.

“If you want to, of course!” Madesi adds after a few seconds of silence, taking her pause as hesitation. “I understand if you’re not interested.”

“Oh, no! I am.” Tashok assures him gently. “I was just trying to imagine how I’d make it work… Which enchantments would get the most customers and whatnot… I’d like to do that… Sure! Maybe make sure to mark down the ones I buy for myself, though.”

“I can do that! Thank you, Tashok.” Madesi beams at the new opportunity. “Truth be told, I’ve been meaning to ask this of you since you brought me all the materials I needed for making more jewelry.”

“Truly?!” Tashok gasps. “That was a long time ago!”

“Maybe so… But you did me quite the favour and so readily as well.”

“Hehe… Yup… That’s what I do.”

Tashok had, at the very least, begun to realize how eager to please she could be. She'd never noticed back in High Rock, and it took both Inigo and Lucien dropping a small comment on separate occasions for her to even begin to conceptualize this. Whether it was by jumping at the chance to run a quick errand for someone else, or go settle some bandit issue, chances are if someone were to ask for her help she’d say yes.

One of the few exception had been Brynjolf. She wasn’t keen on breaking the law so earnestly, and told him as much. He did have the good sense of apologizing, but still asks her if she’s reconsidered his proposal every single time they cross paths.

Tashok had started making a mental checklist of who she suspected was part of the thieves guild. Some of them, like Sapphire, were pretty easy to add to the list considering she’d basically admitted to it when Tashok had gone to convince her to leave Shadr alone.

Oddly enough, Sapphire hadn’t seemed too cross following their… Conversation. In fact, she’d let it be known she’d like to spend more time with Tashok which, admittedly, threw her off a bit.

Maul was a bit easy to add to the list similarly to the hunch that identified Sapphire as being in league with the Thieves' Guild.

These people aren’t nearly as subtle as they think they are. That, or they seem to think that Tashok would be amiable to the idea of being part of the Thieves’ Guild, which is simply ridiculous. Or, most likely, they feel safe enough with the protection of the Thieves’ Guild.

As far as she knows, Tashok isn’t exactly the picture of threatening, or confident, or even skilled. She tends to lean more on the nervous and uncertain side.

“Maybe that’s why everyone always tries to attack me…” she ponders out loud as she passes by Marise’s stall.

“Need any food?” Marise asks. “You won’t get anything fresher.”

“Oh? Mh… Perhaps before I leave tomorrow!” Tashok answers. “Can’t say I have the ability to keep them as fresh as you…”

“I’ll let you in on how I do it…” Marise leans in with a glint in her eyes. “I picked up a trick from a butcher in Elinhir, a small town over the border in Hammerfell. He showed me a way to grind up ice wraith teeth and use it as a preservative. Keeps everything cold and fresh, but only for a limited time. I'm always looking to replenish my supply, so if you come across five of them, I'd be more than happy to take them off your hands.”

“You use ice wraith teeth?!” Tashok blinks in surprise. “My old alchemy master used to do that too! Kept his stock of Giant’s toes fresh. Of course, I was the one that had to hike up the mountains to go fight some ice wraiths… It’s how I got so good at using my bow!”

“Truly? Well, if you happen upon any, keep me in mind, will you?” Marise asks. “I’d pay you for them…" she glances at Tashok's sling. "Although perhaps hold off on any fighting, at least until whatever’s wrong with your arm gets better.”

“I probably have some stored at home, actually…” Tashok ponders. “I’ll bring them up next time I come here. I use them to keep the milk fresh when I travel, but I hate the smell of the ice teeth powder, so I try not to use it at home.”

“Is that so?” Marise chuckles, amused. “Never thought of that.”

* * *

That night, Tashok, Lucien and Inigo are all sitting in the Bee and the Bard, although Tashok’s taken her seat next to Brand-Shei. They’d begun their evening talking about business mostly, and Brand-Shei had suggested that perhaps he could join in on the enchanted jewelry idea that Madesi had put forth, with himself providing soul gems at a lower price. The conversation however, had quickly taken a turn for the casual once they’d had enough alcohol in their systems. At first Tashok had told him about the many errands and favours she’d done in Riften, from seeking out a strange ore in Shor’s Stone to bringing flawless sapphires and a mammoth tusk to Madesi. Brand-Shei then had begun reminiscing about this childhood and early adulthood, the path that led him where he is now, as he said, before finally encouraging Tashok to share some of her own stories. He’s currently doing his best to regain his composure after letting out a loud bout of laughter at one of Tashok’s many childhood shenanigans.

“Let me get this straight…” he says between two chuckles. “You just decided to… shave you eyebrows off? Like, clean off?!”

“Sure did.” Tashok’s cheeks are tinted from both the mead and the mild embarrassment brought on by the memory.

“But why?”

“No idea… There was a blade, I’d seen Sten use it on his beard and I thought, «Wonder what that feels like?»… Except, you know, I was eleven years old and even now, I’m not exactly able to grow a beard…”

“So you decided eyebrows would be the ones to go?”

“Yes?”

Tashok buries her face into her good arm, folded atop the table, tampering down her embarrassment as well as her own chuckling.

“It was a really dumb thing to do…” she admits, cheeks coloured with blush.

“Pretty harmless, though…” Brand-Shei smiles, before becoming more pensive. “Do you miss it sometimes?”

“My eyebrows? Not particularly. They regrew pretty fast after all…”

“No, I mean, your home, in High Rock.”

Tashok pauses, considering.

“Nah…” she waves her hand dismissively. “Was never really a home. None of my Orc-siblings were left by the time I came here… Sure I miss the dock workers, but I’m glad I’m not in their way anymore.”

“In _their way_?” Brand-Shei frowns.

“Yeah, I mean, you know… S’not easy, taking care of five Orc children… Sure, there was about a dozen of the workers, but still. Most of them lived in the barracks, on the docks themselves. They didn’t have all that much extra to give. I’m surprised they took us in in the first place.”

“You chose to raise children of your own, much like they did. Do you feel they’re in your way?”

“Of course not!” Tashok gasps, offended at the mere allusion her children might be in any way a burden.

“Perhaps the dock workers felt the same way for you and you, eh, Orc-siblings…”

It’s now Tashok’s turn to frown.

“I don’t think so…” she mumbles. “They were pretty keen on sending me away. I was the youngest and all, and all the others were gone. They practically jumped on the first excuse that came up to get rid of me.”

“Well, they’re missing out.” Brand-Shei says. “I for one, am glad you made your way to Skyrim.”

Tashok turns her gaze towards Lucien and Inigo, who are deep into a game of chance. One which Inigo seems to be winning, if their expressions are anything to go by. She feels a rush of affection overtake her.

“Mh… I am too.” she smiles.

The rest of the night leaves her happy and ever so slightly inebriated, no thanks to Sapphire, who ends up sliding next to her once Brand-She retires.

"So, business deal, uh?" Sapphire grins at her. "Why don't I buy you a drink to celebrate?"

Sapphire doesn't wait for Tashok to answer as we waves Talen-Jei over to them and orders one of his special drinks, which he pours into two glasses and hands to them.

"If... you insist." Tashok takes one of the glasses and looks to Sapphire suspiciously. "So... you listened in on us, then?"

Sapphire chuckles.

"I listen in on everyone, Freckles, don't take it personally." she takes a sip. "So, pairing off with Madesi and Brand-Shei, are you?"

"What does it matter to you...?" Tashok still doesn't quite know what Sapphire wants with her. "Besides, you don't seem like you're eavesdropping on everyone right now."

"I can multitask... I may also be in need a break." Sapphire stretches slightly before leaning in towards Tashok. "Besides, I'd rather listen to someone interesting, for once."

Tashok nearly chokes in her drink. She could swear Sapphire said «someone» instead of «something» interesting.

"Y-yeah?" Tashok forces a smile.

"Of course... You travel all over Skyrim, I bet." Sapphire's grin grows bigger. "And you haven't been around Riften in some time. Where have you been?"

"I-um... All over?"

Sapphire rolls her eyes, though she doesn't look annoyed. She looks... fond? What is going on.?

"Care to elaborate?" she presses.

"I've been in Winterhold, at the College." Tashok explains.

"You're a mage, are you?" Sapphire's mind seems elsewhere for a moment, as she frowns slightly, looking around and at Tashok.

_Oh crap._ Tashok thinks. _What if she figures out I'm the one who's been going into the Thieves' Guild coffers?_

Ever since that farmer had sent her to retrieve his family bow, she'd been careful to use only magic when going into the Ratway, and to use her mage robes and hood to hide her face. Still, considering she never killed the people patrolling the sewers they must have relegated whatever they could remember from their encounter.

"Heard there was a lot happening at the College recently." Sapphire's eyes fall to Tashok's wounded arm. "Is that why you've been wearing the sling? You get hurt over there?"

"Well, it's not because I think it's fashionable." Tashok jokes, hoping this will distract Sapphire enough to steer her away from asking for specifics.

It works, since Sapphire responds with an easy laugh.

"Adventurous and funny." Sapphire almost purrs. "I knew there was something I liked about you."

Tashok, while still confused, ends up enjoying the easy chat with Sapphire, who is surprisingly good company. Even better, she finds herself forgetting about her previous troubles as Sapphire keeps her busy and tells her about Riften's latest gossip.

Her happiness is only slightly dampened when she retires for the night and remembers that Inigo asked to speak to her. He said it was about some things he’d discussed with Langly over a month ago now. She’d planned on tackling the subject much earlier, but life has a way of steering her off her usual path. She gets the feeling their talk won't be one for the road.

Home.

Home will be a good place to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> PS- So sorry to mobile users with the images. I can never seem to get the sizing right :1


End file.
